respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stake Launcher
(Early Price) • (Afterwards) • (Halloween Sale) • Tier 14 of Monster Mash • Tier 9 of Chapter 1 in Halloween Haunt • Tier 2 of Week 4 in Spooky Nights |Damage? = 3 |Range? = 3 |Accuracy? = 2 |Agility? = 2 |Clip Size? = 4 stakes |Firing Type? = Single Shot |Type of Gun? = Skill-reducing projectile launching weapon |currency = Paid}} St4.png|Old Design Of Stake Launcher. St5.png|Stake Launcher At It's 85k Cash Price. St1.png|Stake Launcher In Menu. St2.png|Stake Launcher Equipped View. St3.png|Stake Launcher Equipped. Stake Launcher in the XP screen.JPG|Stake Launcher at the XP screen The Stake Launcher is the 10th weapon available for purchase and is unlocked at level 12. It originally cost during it's first day in the shop, before being raised into . The Halloween Sale caused it to have a discount of 50%. It boasts high Damage and Range coupled with decent Accuracy and Agility. However, now, it can only be obtained either through one of the bundle mentioned (on the right). A better version of this is the Dual Stake Launcher. In the latest Monster Mash Update, it is not available in the shop anymore but is one of the event prize (Tier 14, which is very hard to complete for some people). The Stake Launcher, however, was introduced again in the Game as the Tier 9 prize of the Halloween Haunt (Event). Strategy The Stake Launcher due to it's high Damage and Range,can be used to execute long range kills, at the cost of poorer Accuracy. You get to move moderately fast with this weapon so it can be effective in retreating if your opponents are closing in on you, that is, if they are still able to move. The Stake Launcher may seem like another ordinary weapon, but it's specialty as a skill-reducing weapon allows it to reduce an opponent's Agility to just half a box, which is EXTREMELY slow, for 5 seconds. This is extremely effective, as long as one of your stakes hit the enemy, he will be technically frozen in place, and you can use the rest of the remaining stakes to finish him off. That being said, although it would only take 2 or 3 stakes to kill most opponents, it only provides you four stakes, and although the reloading time isn't very slow, it can be enough time for someone to steal your kill, or worse, allow your opponent to take you out. In addition, although successful hits extend their immobilization, their fire rate does not decrease, and if left overlooked, can be extremely dangerous, especially the case with Howitzer Gun or Noisy Cricket players. Despite all of of the disadvantages, this is a unique weapon that can add a bit of spice to the Game, and the amount of sadistic entertainment you get when you are killed, then evily laugh as the grenade you dropped kills the helpless slowed enemy. Guides Need help with this weapon? This guide can assist you Tired of being killed by this gun? This guide can help you counter it. Weapon Analysis Advantages *So far, it is the best Agility-reducing weapon along with the Dual Stake Launcher. It reduces slows players more than the Proton Gun or the Zap Gun. *Good Range and Damage. *Decent Agility. *An useful weapon during the event Hand Grenade Fest 1, 2 and Soccer Madnesss. *The reload speed can be reduced by 25% with the Impaler's Coat. Disadvantages *To kill a player, a full clip of the Stake Launcher is required, but if the guy has no armor, it takes 3 stakes. *Slow projectile. *Horrible Accuracy. * Small clip * Slowed enemies can still fire their weapons, meaning that firing the stakes very close could be fatal for you. Video Trivia *It's the second gun to slow people down. *It's the first only exclusive gun that you can get without other world money. *In the Grenade Fest Update, many players in Multiplayer TDM mode suddenly used the Stake Launcher. This is because the Stake Launcher is the only weapon that slows down people after its shot, slowing somebody with this and then throwing a grenade will kill the opponent and it doesn't cost any gold/real life money. * The stakes appears to be stuck in the enemy's body when you shoot them as a cosmetic effect, and disappear/disintegrate after its effect is over. * You can't get the Stake Launcher anymore after the Halloween Update (2013) and the Monster Mash. If it shows up in the slots after a match, it is a glitch because it will NEVER show up even when you have enough money for it ( ). A picture of the '''Stake Launcher '''in the XP screen is below. (Note: The player did not have enough money for it). * In legends, the silver stakes are able to kill vampires quickly. * Shooting the '''Stake Launcher '''will not decrease the stakes in the clip. This is also applied to the Dual Stake Launcher. * This weapon had a comeback as the last prize of the "Rookie's Fright" Week from Halloween Haunt Event. * This weapon, along with the Thumper, has three comebacks since it first came out. * It first came out at Halloween Update 2013 and was obtainable with cash, second it can be obtained from tier 14 of Monster Mash Event, and finally in Halloween Haunt Event tier 9. * Most probably based on the real life Nail Guns. * It received its first skin in the Spooky Nights! Category:Weapons Category:Event Weapons Category:Skill-Reducing Weapons Category:Skinned Weapons